1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a main body and a rotatable display body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A notebook computer mainly includes a main body with a keyboard and a display body. The display body is rotatably attached to the main body in order that the display body can be opened and closed relative to the main body. In use, the main body is disposed on a flat tabletop of a table, and cannot be adjusted to slant to the flat tabletop. Thereby, the keyboard is not fit a user to operate, and the user easily feel tired after long hours of using the notebook. In addition, when the notebook computer is laid on a table, the main body of the notebook computer is attached to a flat tabletop of the table. Therefore, the heat produced by internal electronic components cannot disperse effectively from the main body of the notebook, even though the notebook has a fan for heat dissipation. As a result, the internal electronic components may be damaged due to overheating. Accordingly, a notebook computer which can solve the above-described problems is needed.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical notebook computer includes a main body 11 and a display body 12. The main body 11 defines a first groove 113 for receiving a keypad 112. One end of the keypad 112 is rotatably connected to a sidewall of the first groove 113. A bottom wall of the first groove 113 further defines a second groove 115 for receiving an elastic member 114. One end of the elastic member 114 is rotatably connected to a sidewall of the second groove 115. In use, the keypad 112 is rotated through a desired angle relative to the main body 11, and is supported by the elastic member 114. Therefore, the keypad 112 is slanted relative to the main body 11. As a result, the fingers of a user just need to move a short distance to touch the keyboard 112, and the user will feel comfortable. Furthermore, a gap for emitting heat is formed between the keyboard 112 and the main body 11.
However, dust could get into the inside of the main body 11 via the gap between the keyboard and the main body, and accumulate on the internal electronic components therein. Therefore, a short circuit of the internal electronic components may occur, and the heat produced by the internal electronic components is not easily dispersed from inside thereof.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.